


Mystery Cruise

by DesertVixen



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys meet again on a cruise ship, and good time ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress...

Somehow, she wasn’t entirely surprised she had run into the Hardy brothers. They had made a habit of it over their teen years, and this was exactly the sort of place it would happen. Nancy watched Frank Hardy for a moment, wondering what they were up to on the cruise ship. She certainly didn’t buy Joe’s insistence that they were just on vacation. When Frank turned so that he was not facing her way, Nancy decided to make her move.

He was startled when a pair of hands slid over his eyes, but the moment he heard her voice, he had to grin. “Guess who?”

“Mata Hari?”

She laughed, remembering the New Year’s masquerade where she’d dressed up as the infamous dancer/spy. “Try again.”

He moved enough so that her hands fell away, then turned to face her. “Of all the places to run into you, Nancy,” he said as they embraced.  
He kept it short, trying not to be distracted by the fact that her arms and most of her back were bare, smooth, warm under his hands.

“I was a little surprised to see you on a singles cruise,” she shot back playfully. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied.

“A girl’s got to have some fun,” she said easily. “And I asked you first.”

They had always been friends, but that friendship had been tinged with an attraction that they had flirted with, but always ended up backing away from. They had always been involved with other people, and they both agreed that their friendship was more important than a romance that might not last. Of course, Nancy mused as she studied him, that agreement had never stopped them from wondering, or from enjoying a little harmless flirtation, or even sharing a kiss. But now, she realized, she really did want to know if he was on the cruise because he was single, or because he and Joe were on a case, or maybe even both.

Nancy could see the hesitation in his eyes before he nodded. “Callie and I aren’t together anymore.” There was another slight hesitation. “How’s Ned?”

“Dating someone who’s not a detective,” Nancy replied, “And happy.”

“Are you happy?” The words were out of his mouth before he realized that he was going to ask the question.

“I’m good,” she said with a shrug, then stepped closer to him. “I’d be happier if I knew what you were up to here.”

Frank sighed. Trying to keep Nancy Drew away from a mystery was next to impossible, and he was willing to admit she could be helpful in solving their case. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“We’re in suite 357,” he told her. “Meet me there in about forty-five minutes.”

She nodded, and watched him melt away into the crowd. The cruise had been fun so far, but she had a feeling that things were about to get more interesting.

\--- --- ---

The cruise had been a gift from her Aunt Eloise, to celebrate Nancy’s twenty-first birthday. She suspected the breakup from Ned might have influenced Eloise slightly, but it was a pretty wonderful gift regardless. The passengers were all in the 18 to 25 age group, and there was a definite party atmosphere, with dance clubs, parties, and all sorts of fun activities. She had spent the entire first day just laying in a deck chair, soaking up the sun and watching the scenery. Nancy had enjoyed flirting with some of the guys, but nothing beyond a dance or two.  
She suspected that with the Hardy brothers on board, the cruise would get more interesting.

\--- --- ---


End file.
